As geometries continue to shrink, manufacturers may turn to optical techniques for performing non-destructive inspection and analysis of semiconductor wafers. Wafer test metrology equipment and techniques may often be used to verify that the wafer has not been damaged by previous processing steps. By utilizing optical measurement techniques, a sample may be examined by analyzing reflected energy resulting when an optical beam is directed at a sample wafer.
One technique of optical measurement may include Modulated Optical Reflectance (MOR). A MOR-type system may be used to inspect and analyze different sample attributes, such as material composition and layer thickness. Additionally, a MOR-type system may be used to measure and analyze a dopant added to semiconductor wafers before and after activation. A MOR-type system may often be used to inspect a semiconductor wafer subsequent to an ion implantation process.